Snape's Close Call
by Mikeyj1805
Summary: Snape has just finished a hot session with Dumbledore, when Lottie walks in. OC OOC


Lottie McTavish ((OC, white blonde hair w/ pink and blue highlights, blue eyes, 5'10, sixth year, Scottish Muggleborn, Gryffindor)) was walking around the castle doing the usual business, exploring, when she heard a noise coming from one of the classrooms across the hall. She tiptoed over to the door and leaned against it to listen in... When suddenly it opened. She thought she was going to fall flat on her face but instead fell straight into someone's arms. Severus Snape, The Potions Teacher, was caught off guard by the beautiful girl flying into him, her knee connected with his crotch and her flailing arms wrapped around his neck, panicking Snape rolled on top of the girl and pushed himself upward, only to be distracted and fall back down. 'Those eyes' he thought. "Lily?"

"Erm... No," Lottie choked out. She didn't like Snape but she didn't hate him either. She hoped he would get up soon. "I'm Lottie, you know? The girl that takes the piss out of you, like, everyday?" She choked a chuckle.

'McTavish.' thought Snape, "What did you hear?" He asked, and although he kept his usual monotone-cool voice, Snape's mind was running a fifty times the healthy rate. 'Did she see us?' He panicked as he removed himself from the girl, just catching sight of Albus leaving the room.

Lottie stood up and straightened herself. "I heard a loud noise but I didn't hear anything. Why?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

'Phew.' Snape's heart rate began to normalise "I'll ask the questions McTavish. For instance; what is a student like you, doing indoors, on a day like today? And, why have you, a student, not yet apologised to me, a teacher, for barging me to the floor?" He attempted his usual glare, but her eyes, they were just so, distracting, so, like Lily's, so beautiful...

"Well," she smirked. "I'm inside because I'm different, problem? And I didn't apologise because it's not my nature." Her fiery attitude coming through more. Her eyes locked with his as she smirked.

"Detention, . I expect to see you in the forbidden forest, Saturday next, at nightfall. And wrap up, there'll be no magic wasted on warming spells, your wand shall be otherwise needed." 'Hagrid needed help, did he not? Who better than a mudblood?' this time perfecting his glare, Snape smirked, hoping she hadn't noticed his earlier failure, those questions would be awkward.

"Yeah," she scoffed. "Because I _always_ go to detention!" She laughed cruelly, her eyes filling with fire. She wasn't going to back down. She had noticed his failed glare earlier but hadn't said anything. It didn't stop Lottie from wondering why though.

'God, those eyes. perhaps I can, convince her... What am I saying, she's a student!' Shifting his weight he leaned ever closer to the girl. "Are you asking for a _different _punishment?"

"Depends," she drawled, picking at her finger nails. 'What... What is he doing?' she wondered. "What do you have in mind?" She smirked, looking up at him and away from her hand.

'What is she saying?' His heart rate once again speeding Snape stuttered "bu- I- *Cough* The cruciatus curse, should suffice." Fingering the hem of his coat now Snape panicked. 'Did she just offer herself to me, could I finally have, my Lily...?' Snape's words didn't faze her; she knew it was an empty threat. "Go then." She looked his eyes. "I dare you."

"Bend, over that desk. See that book? Turn to page three hundred and ninety four, using only your tongue." 'I had to get her eyes out of my sight' Snape attempted to reason with his own mind, an unsure smile spread across his face.

Lottie smirked, his threat forgotten. She went over and bent over the desk putting her hands behind her back. She stuck her tongue out and started to flick the pages with her tongue. Snape stared at her amazing ass, unable to remove his eyes from the denim shorts that barely covered it, if only he could take them off…

Somehow she managed to give herself a paper cut. "Fuck!" She exclaimed. "Okay" Snape replied, before he knew what he was saying, but he couldn't help himself, her ass, it was just so perfect, he needed to, feel it. Swiftly he peeled off his robes, and brushed himself up against her, his hands exploring her waist.

Lottie shot up at the feel of his hand. "W-what are you doing?" She stuttered. This was probably the first time she had ever been scared of an answer in her entire life. Lottie's hands shook as his hands ran around her waist.

"Silence!" Demanded Snape, pushing her down to the desk. 'Oh God' Snape couldn't control himself, whether this girl liked it or not, her vela-like body was just irresistible. The small of her back had revealed itself as her shirt rolled up her body, Snape couldn't wait for the rest to show, his hands continued to roam.

"Please," she whispered. She had to be completely honest with herself, she was terrified beyond belief. She wanted, more than anything else, for him to let her go. 'She wants me too' Snape was sure, for who could deny this girls plea for more? He pushed up her shirt all the more, revealing more perfect skin and a lacy brassiere, just begging to be removed.

Lottie tried to raise herself from the desk but found herself defenceless. "Stop," she whispered again. She let one single, solitary tear roll down her cheek. Lottie. Doesn't. Cry.

'What am I doing?' Cried a little voice in Snape's mind. But this voice had no control anymore. The deatheater within had truly been unleashed, and it wanted this, it wanted it so much. The pressure on Snape's crotch was becoming too much, so he unzipped his trousers and sighed with relief, the only time he wanted that little space for his second wand was inside this angel.

"Don't!" She cried. "Stop!" She felt him press against her and didn't dare move. He surely wouldn't do this, would he? Lottie hoped someone would come soon because she wasn't getting out of this alone. "Help!" She screamed, more tears rolling down her face.

Snape couldn't wait any longer, he pulled her shorts down and took her shirt completely off of her body in two quick sweeps, leaving her in only her underwear, he flipped her over and pushed her back onto the desk, "if you're really good, you might even get out of your detention" Snape cackled as he pushed her shoulders down and kissed her neck.

Lottie struggled and tried to push him away. She kicked and punched, screaming but she was sure this was turning him on even more. She didn't want her first time to be like this. She begged him to stop relentlessly but nothing worked.

'Oh God, her body is just so perfect, her hips and her breasts, I have to have her.' and though kissing her neck was fun, Snape was too eager to see the rest of her body to carry on, he pulled back and made to remove her panties, but settled for sneaking in his hand and slowly stroking her until she was wet. Removing her bra her admired her perfect breasts and pursued to remove her panties, "are you ready?" He asked. 'She's enjoying this, she must be'

"No, please..." she struggled out. How was she going to tell her boyfriend? Her best friend? How could she walk around with her head held high again? She was stood here naked flat on a desk in front of her professor. He looked up just as he was about to enter her, his wand aimed and ready, but then he saw the fear in her eyes, 'oh God, what have I done?' thought Snape as seeing Lily's eyes had snapped him back, but could he stop after he had come so far, after he had come so close to having his Lily?


End file.
